Vengeance And Love: The Tale of Jolie Rouge
by LadyOfSlytherin101
Summary: 15 years she waited for her chance to avenge her mother. And now Cutler Beckett was in her grasp at last. She planned to make him suffer for she blamed him for the death of her mother. But she was quite unprepared for what Fate or rather a Sea Goddess had in mind. To ensure his survival he must bend to her whims. Hate and Love go hand in hand. Can she protect what is hers?


Vengeance And Love: The Tale of Jolie Rouge

Chapter 1: Jolie's Beginning

Once there was a little girl by the name of Jolie Tremaine. She lived with her mother Isabeau in a cozy little cottage outside of London. Jolie was a happy child who spent her days playing in the meadows near their home.

Jolie's mother Isabeau was given the home by her employer Cutler Beckett. Isabeau Tremaine worked in one of the brothels Beckett owned. Isabeau was one of the most sought after women but was only reserved for those of high class and Beckett's business associates. She was often taken to many of the dinners Beckett held for his business partners as a means for them to entertain themselves and to tempt them into agreeing. If she did well, she received her generous pay and quite a few gifts.

Jolie was no stranger to the brothel during the day as most business was done at night. She was nicknamed Jolie Rouge which meant "pretty red" in French. And it suited her well as she had dark red hair like her mother. In truth, Jolie looked like a spitting image of her mother with the same hair, stunning green eyes and fair skin.

Then one day everything changed. A man came to the cottage and demanded Isabeau's time. He had been turned away from her before because he was not of high standing or a business partner. He had managed to track her down to her home but she refused him. It was that time that Jolie unknowingly walked into the home and the man set her sights on her. He demanded to have Jolie instead. Isabeau would not allow it and told Jolie to run. She attacked the man and in his rage he killed her before he went looking for Jolie.

Jolie had run like she had been told and hid in a hollow tree she played in. The man searched long and hard for her but he soon gave up and fled.

Jolie did not come out of her hiding spot until sundown but when she returned home she found her mother dead on the ground, her dress torn open. Jolie cried for awhile and slept that night beside her mother. And when the day broke, she got up and walked. She walked all day until she reached London. She searched for the one person she thought could help. She had been shown the Beckett home many times and Isabeau had told her if she ever needed help to seek out Cutler Beckett.

She knocked on the door but was turned away and was told that Beckett had no time for street urchins. So she wandered away to the docks and there a pirate captain found her. He was getting on in years and needed someone to carry on his legacy. He took pity on the small child and took her to his ship to raise her as his own. All Jolie had of her mother was gold chain with a ruby on it, and a locket with a portrait of her mother.

Beckett came to the home the next day in search of Isabeau when she did not show up as planned for a meeting. There he found her dead. He had his men bury her and searched for Jolie because he felt that he owed the dead woman that much. But he soon gave up and assumed the child had been taken or killed as well.

15 years passed since Jolie's new father took her to sea with him. She grew into a beautiful woman but as deadly as they come. She ran afoul the East India Trading Company many times as she would lead the attacks on their cargo ships. When she reached the age of 18, she was given a ship of her own, one of the cargo ships they took control of. She had it painted red and renamed _The Red Maiden._ It was a fast ship that could hold supplies for long trips. It had been the pride of the Company and she took great glee in fact that their once prized ship was now a pirate ship. She flew a red flag with a black heart and white daggers crossed over it in an X. When her father passed, she took over his title as the Pirate Lord of Ireland. Ireland had not been present at the first Brethren Court but her father had proved to be one that was not to be messed with and did not hold a piece of 8. She carried on his legacy with pride and wore his emerald brooch, his sign as Pirate Lord with honor and love. She became known throughout the Caribbean as the Red Siren due to her beauty and red clothes.

She never forgot what happened to her mother all those years ago and raided ports under the control of the Company as well as brothels. She rescued anyone who did not wish to stay in that life and took on any children who had been born into the brothels or sold there. Once they were free, she provided them with the means to start over and find good homes and families. Some of them stayed and became part of her crew. She had a soft spot for children and made sure they were well taken care of, repaying in kind what her father had done for her.

Beckett never left her mind as she swore to avenge her mother. And when she heard Beckett was in the Caribbean, she was thrilled. And when she heard the Brethren Court was gathering to take on the threat Beckett posed, she knew her time was near.

She did not offer her name as a bid for the title of Pirate King but added her vote to Jack's to make Elizabeth Swann the new Pirate King. She saw fire and determination in the woman's eyes, the same fury for Beckett shared by them both. She was impressed by the woman's strength and knew that she could lead them to victory.

Beckett's control was at an end, Jolie could feel it. And she would do everything in her power to sink his ship or the very least take him captive so he could pay for his crimes against her, the women of her crew, and her mother.

She wasn't aware just how much her life was going to be turned upside down when her crew fished Cutler Beckett out of the water and he was still alive...


End file.
